


peeping tom

by hellfireschmellfire



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Crossdressing, LITERALLY, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Watching, boys in panties, caught masturbating, exhibitionist, in the closet, toms a pervert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10111592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellfireschmellfire/pseuds/hellfireschmellfire
Summary: When Tom starts watching Marco, its purely out of curiosity. But when he sees more than he initially planned, it dawns on him that maybe - just maybe - he wants more of the Diaz boy than he could have ever imagined.OR Tom sees Marco masturbating and wants a taste.





	

**Author's Note:**

> heckle i got into this show two days ago and im already writing porn. i think this is a new low for me. this is genuinely horribly written i swear im not usually this bad
> 
> EDIT 22/08/18:: wtf why is this so popular?? u guys are crazy
> 
> title courtesy of beg_for_forgiveness !!!

Brian described Tom as impulsive. Reckless. Unable to formulate clear plans in his head before pursuing them.

And as Tom perched himself upon a branch that directly faced Marco's window, he could kind of see what Brian meant by that.

Only a dim light glowed softly in the boy's room, the rest consumed by pitch blackness. Through the soft illumination, Tom could faintly see the outline of Marco perched precariously on the side of his bed, hands entwined together, thumbs seeming to wage war against each other as he sat in complete silence.

The Underworld spawn didn't have to be a world renowned Earth expert to know that sort of behaviour wasn't really normal. Usually the boy would be cheerfully facing demons with Star, or watching movie marathons whilst stuffing his face with greasy cheese coated nachos, or doing his homework perfectly like the cute little safe kid he was.

Tom had been watching the kid from his position on the branch for a few weeks; initially it was to gauge the true relationship between the Diaz boy and Star, but after a while, he began to be more interested in the former than the latter. Not in a romantic way, he convinced himself. Just sating his curiosity. That's all. Star was predictable to him-- that was issue. He'd been there, done that; he knew all there was to know.

But the Diaz boy was a whole new story. Tom knew practically nothing, despite the avid stalking. However, he was convinced he'd find out more if he could just. Get. Closer.

* * *

 

The first time Tom ends up in Marco's closet is a complete accident, really. One too many Christian Cocktails and a dazed warp led him approximately 50 yards away from his desired destination, promptly placing him buried beneath Marco's dozen red hoodies and what seemed to be just one lone pair of jeans. Muttering obscenities to himself, Tom prepared to teleport from the room when he heard what sounded like a pained moan from the other side of the door.

Freezing in his place, he realises in horror that he must have misjudged the time Marco would return from school, likely because he usually factored in Star's wacky schemes as a two hour gap before the Diaz boy actually arrived safely home. How the Latino hadn't heard Tom's initial entrance was a complete mystery, but the Underworld resident knew he couldn't risk repeating the action. Instead, he silently crept to the side, opening the door with incredible stealth, only ajar enough so that he could see where the boy was situated.

And oh, what a situation it was.

Legs tantalisingly spread, as though beckoning some outside force to enter, tanned skin temptingly supple and smooth. Splayed like a piece of fine art across the bed, only lightly covered by the translucent white stockings hitched up to his thighs, and the equally see through panties only decorated with lace, revealing a dick so hard it was practically bruised in colour. The strain of his cock was noticeable, it stiffly resting against the boy's stomach, escaping the confides of the underwear.

Tom's breath hitched, masked by him rapidly slapping a hand to his mouth. He shouldn't look, he should turn away, cover his ears; but his eyes remained glued to the human, who let out soft moans that left Tom feeling as though the wind had been knocked out of him. His own dick twitched in excitement. Deep down, he knew he wouldn't be able to contain it for long. Slowly, but surely, he began to palm himself through the leather; keeping at least one eye open at a time as to not interrupt the spectacle placed before him.

Marco's hands busily tweaked his nipples, making use of the otherwise pointless buds, hands roaming underneath the delicate lingerie, alternating between light grazes and heavy handed movements. Absentmindedly, he reached to the drawer to the side of him, quickly retrieving something that Tom couldn't identify... Until he heard the telltale buzz.

Never in his life did he think he'd be in this situation. Sitting in the closet of his supposed arch rival, touching his dick to the sight of the other using a vibrator on his already abused nipples, wearing women's underwear that was assumed to be Star's.

Not that he was complaining.

A delicious moan escaped Marco as the vibrator made quick work of his nipples, letting his voice flow, sending shivers through Tom. Fuck, Tom just wanted to get closer, closer, fuck he wanted to touch that mocha skin; wanted to fuck that sweet little body until the kid could do nothing more than moan his name, Tom, Tom--

"A-Ah, Tom..."

The demon froze, eyes widening marginally as his ear locked onto that one word. Alcohol still present in his system, he passed it off as a trick of the mind. Not that he'd want to hear the human moaning his name, because of course he wouldn't; the blood rushing to his dick was just coincidence, is all.

"Fuck-- Tom- Aah..." Tom nearly blacked out. He definitely heard that. Marco was touching himself to him. He was fucking touching himself at the thought of the demon who was in his goddamn closet. Tom was about ready to burst out of the door right then and there, pin the boy down and take him without even saying as much as a hello, but he didn't; because he didn't want to do that. He wanted a pretty little lady by the name of Star Butterfly and nothing could change that.

...Except for when Marco finally grasps hold of his cock and lets out a gasp, followed by a moan, followed by Tom ripping his jeans down in order to follow the other's example because holy fuck he was gay. Both of their hands pumped in unison, mostly down to Tom's own deep rooted hopeless romanticism and his craving to cum at the same time as the other. Tom bit his tongue so hard he thought he would cut through the flesh, frustration building within him as Marco moaned blissfully, occasionally letting Tom's name prevail through a list of untranslatable nonsense.

At this rate, Tom knew he wouldn't last long, hand speeding up as the pressure built deep within his gut, eyes following the younger boy's every movement, ears trained to every single hitch of his breath or mention of the demon that was taking great pleasure in indulging himself. Still not breaking his gaze, Tom felt a familiar sensation within him, a tingling deep within him, and hearing one particularly loud groan from Marco tipped him precariously over the edge.

"Fuck, Tom!" "Fuck, Marco!"

Both boys froze. 

A beat of silence ensued before Tom fled the scene in a scarlet flash.

* * *

 

The second time Tom found himself in Marco's closet wasn't an accident.

The door already being left slightly open before the demon's arrival wasn't an accident either.


End file.
